


Mislead

by Bethann



Series: Legendary Friendship [45]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fellowship of the Ring, Friendship, Lothlórien, Spanking, non sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: In an uncomfortable situation, Legolas attempts to mislead Gimli regarding some common Elvish practices!





	Mislead

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the series notes to fully understand this story. It will also help if you've read a few more in this series. 
> 
> This story is pretty much strictly a discipline fiction story request regarding one possibility about the first time Gimli punished his elven charge. Please check out the warnings before reading and if you are offended by spanking fic then please skip this one! 
> 
> Also remember my stories are rarely written in chronological order and sometimes facts change. I have written about the first punishment in other stories that differ from this one. This is just another possible way it might have happened. ;)

Lothlorien had been a place of change for the Fellowship, a place where courage and hope had been renewed while they rested and recovered from the hardships of the road, and also a place where they could grieve the loss of their leader, and the one member who had been the common thread that linked them together. Gandalf had been a friend to all the races of Middle Earth and had been much beloved by men, elves, dwarves and hobbits alike. Mourning together had strengthened the bond between the remaining eight and resting together had given them time to get better acquainted.

This was especially true for Gimli, Gloin’s son and Legoalas of Mirkwood, who were each the sole representative of his people among the fellowship. The animosity between their folk was well known, and their behavior had reflected that up until the fall of the wizard. After Gandalf’s loss, things had changed drastically for the pair of them and now they found themselves in an unheard of situation.

To Gimli’s shock and to Legolas’ dismay, Aragorn had revealed to the dwarf Legolas’ relative youth and confided to him that by rights Legolas should still be under the care of a guardian. He felt Gimli was the right person for the job. The idea was absurd to both dwarf and elf, but they had agreed to the arrangement each for his own private reason.

The revelation had left Gimli feeling ashamed of his former treatment of someone who had turned out to be a mere boy who frankly, to the dwarf’s way of thinking ,should be home with a parent, so he took on the duty partly out of sympathy, and if the pure truth be told , partly out of guilt as well. He knew he had behaved poorly toward the lad and the regret that he felt made him act somewhat rashly and agree to something he admittedly may not have been ready for. But more importantly he suspected that Legolas was in danger of being sent away otherwise and there was no doubt in his mind that the elfling was extraordinarily skilled. He was not certain that Legolas could be easily replaced and Gimli’s loyalty to the quest meant that he was willing to take on whatever assignment came his way if it was for the good of Middle Earth. That had been his goal from the beginning.

Legolas too had agreed partly for the same reason, only he did not suspect he would be sent home if he refused, he knew very well that he would be, for Aragorn had made that plain. His choice was to accept the dwarf’s guardianship or return home, and returning home was not an option he cared to think about. He had joined this quest without permission, so to return home without completing it could not be contemplated. He hoped a successful outcome might assuage his Adar’s fury over what was a blatant act of defiance not just to his father, but also to his King. Disobedience to the King was a criminal act and he did not wish to face the music without having at least seen things through to the end. If they succeeded then Middle Earth would be saved and surely his father could not fault him for that, at least not too much. If they didn’t succeed, that would mean he probably wouldn’t make it home anyway. He didn’t like to think about what his death might do to his loved ones at home, so he didn’t dwell long on that thought, but if it happened that way at least he wouldn’t need to face his irate parent. But going home before it was over could not be borne and was not an option. Better even to accept a dwarf as a substitute parent, as unpleasant as that prospect was!

Surprisingly, it hadn’t turned out to be nearly as unpleasant as he had expected. Gimli hadn’t taken advantage of the situation at all, and had in fact seemed to want to bend over backwards to make things easier for him. The dwarf had given him plenty of space and time to reconcile to the new role Gimli would play in his life. He hadn’t been demanding or mocking or overly bossy, even though Legolas had sworn to heed him as if he were his own father and he now had the right to demand obedience. The fact was that Gimli had only even hinted at his authority over the elf one time in the weeks that they had been In Lothlorien and that had been to remind Legolas that he should spend some of the nights resting rather than spending them all prowling the woods. Legolas had felt himself stiffen at the idea, but he knew it very well could have been worse. Gimli had given him the courtesy of speaking to him in private and he had spoken kindly, more as if it were a suggestion, than an order, so to keep from drawing attention to the situation, Legolas had decided to comply without complaint.

His embarrassing secret might have been revealed to the dwarf, but Boromir and the Hobbits still didn’t know the truth about him, so he thought he would rather keep things that way for as long as possible. If he were to defy Gimli, the situation would become more obvious to everyone else, for Gimli might feel compelled to respond, but if he were to give Gimli no reason to complain against him, then things could be kept quiet for as long as possible. This lead to a very unexpected peace between the two of them that left the rest of the fellowship, other than Aragorn, baffled. But more than that, the dwarf seemed to feel that the two of them should spend time together getting to know one another if their new arrangement was going to work and so the two of them could often be seen going off on long walks together, or taking meals together.

More surprising still was the fact that Legolas had to admit to himself that he actually truly enjoyed Gimli’s company. The dwarf was a pleasant companion and seemed honestly interested in exploring the woods with him. Legolas had never been to Lothlorien before now, but he had heard stories of it all of his life and Gimli seemed eager to hear him tell what he knew about the culture and lore surrounding the home of the Galadhrim. He was a sympathetic listener when Legolas talked of his life at home and he shared a lot about his own life in Erebor and his youth in the Blue Mountains. Legolas discovered that his new guardian had a wonderful sense of humor and found the booming bass of his laughter to be contagious. So, what had begun as an attempt to merely learn to tolerate one another, ended up blossoming into a real friendship, much to the surprise of everyone.

So things went on quite smoothly for some time, but peace never lasts forever and Gimli at least suspected that a conflict between them was inevitable. There wasn’t a youngster alive who didn’t require at least a little guidance once in a while so he knew he would need to be able to stand his ground when that inevitable time came for to fail to do so would set a bad precedent that would only end up causing more problems in the future, and who knew where they might be the next time such a problem arose. So while he remained as unobtrusive as possible, he knew he would eventually have to assert his authority and that he would need to be kind, but also firm, otherwise there would be little point in the arrangement in the first place. The day was certain to come.

As it happened that time did arrive within a few days, but neither party realized it at first for the conflict of opinion had been a small one. The day had begun in much the same way as any other day, with the dwarf and elf breaking their fast together and then spending a few hours together exploring the golden woods before going their separate ways for the rest of the day and then meet again in the evening.

On the day in question they had gone deeper into the forest than was usual and they came upon a series of deep caverns. Gimli was keen to explore them, but he was familiar enough with safety procedures that he would not go inside, or allow his charge to do so until he had thoroughly tested them for stability. The first step was to make a visual inspection. The caverns of course were dark, but he knew how to use the shiny metal of his axe head to reflect the sunlight inside the cavern. Dwarves can see in the dark nearly as well as they can in the light, so he could see right off that there was a lot of rubble that had clearly fallen only recently, a sign that it might be a collapse risk.

Thinking to teach his new charge a little about mine safety he suggested that Legolas have a look as well. The elfling’s eyesight was also very keen, possibly even more so than the dwarf’s so he saw more than rubble when he looked.

“Look Gimli, at the very back of the cavern. Those look like the mushrooms that Sam brought from the Shire that the Hobbits coveted so much.”

Gimli looked again, harder this time and agreed. “Aye I believe so. He gave the last of them to Frodo alone and wouldn’t let the others so much as take a sniff. It would be a lovely surprise for them if we could retrieve them would it not? It might tempt poor Frodo’s appetite at least. He hasn’t been the same since Moria.”

Legolas nodded, but rather than just commenting, he put actions to words by ducking under the low cavern entrance. He had only just taken a step or two when he found his progress was being hindered by a large hand grabbing at the back of his tunic and yanking him back out into the sunshine.

“Wait just a minute there laddie,” the dwarf warned. “ We haven’t yet testing it for soundness and we will not’ enter until we do so. There is little point in your going after yon mushrooms only to have the whole place crumble down over your head.”

“I am sure it is perfectly safe Master Dwarf. Besides I can be in and out of there before you know it.”

“Oh you are sure are you? And do you know a great deal about cave safety? ” Gimli knew very well that that was not the case, else the lad would not have entered so thoughtlessly without so much as sending a candle in to see if the air was clear, something he didn’t hesitate to point out. “The air might be foul you know.”

Legolas felt that while he may not know as much as a dwarf about caverns, he did know his own skills. He felt he was quiet enough and fast enough that he could be out of the way before anything could happen. As for dangerous gases that might be trapped in the cavern? Well he could hold his breath for that long couldn’t he? But following his newly adopted pattern, he chose not to argue the point with the dwarf. He only shrugged instead, something that caused Gimli to frown, for he clearly did not consider such an action to be a proper answer though he chose not to comment. Instead he continued to explain what they must do to ensure the cavern was safe.

”The first thing we must do is check for stability.” He proceeded to pick up a medium sized stone and then gave it a good heave into the depths of the cave. Immediately rubble showered from the cavern’s ceiling and a great cloud of dust wafted from the entrance. Both knew exactly what that meant.

“Well, that’s that then,” Gimli stated, as if there was nothing more to say on the matter. “Mushrooms are not worth the risk.”

“But Gimli, I won’t need to breathe for the short time I’d be in there, and you know I can tread lightly enough not to disturb a thing. And you can wait just outside in case I do run into trouble.” Legolas could see that Gimli was sympathetic so he added, “Think how happy it would make the hobbits”

Gimli may have appeared to be sympathetic, but evidently that did not change his mind, for he spoke very firmly when he answered.

“My waiting just outside wouldn’t do a thing to help you in a cave in, elfling. All that would mean is that I would know where to dig for your crushed body. Nay it is not worth the risk. You will not enter this cavern or any other unless I deem it safe first. Frodo and the lads will live without mushrooms, I promise you.”

“But Gimli…”

“Nay, laddie, it is no good thinking on it, for the answer is no. You may well be able to find the mushrooms elsewhere now that we know they grow in these woods, but searching in caves is off limits. Is that plain?”

  
Legolas realized that this time there was no way to interpret his new guardian’s words as a ‘suggestion”. A line had been drawn in the sand. It also was not a rhetorical question. Gimli expected a reply, and really there was only one answer to the question. He felt his face heat at the authoritarian tone of voice, for it reminded him very strongly of his father and he wasn’t sure he liked the dwarf speaking to him in that manner. It was unsettling to say the least, but still he gave the expected response rather than pressing his luck.

“Yes Gimli, it is plain.”

  
“Good lad. In that case, I’ll leave you to it, for I have other things to attend to. We’ll meet again for the evening meal?”

Gimli was back to being as pleasant as ever as if the uncomfortable moment hadn’t happened, and when Legolas nodded, Gimli offered him a wink and then was on his way, leaving the elf with very mixed feelings.

  
On one hand, Gimli really hadn’t been unreasonable, at least from his own point of view. He had, after all, sworn to look after his newly acquired charge and he evidently felt that the cavern truly was unsafe. Gimli could not be expected to understand that Legolas’ presence in the cave would be less of a disturbance than any bulky, heavy treading dwarf. Gimli was only was only trying to do his duty. But then on the other hand Legolas couldn’t help feeling somewhat resentful at the lack of consideration for his opinion. The answer had been a simple no without discussion and he did not care for that from the dwarf any more than he had ever cared for it from anyone else who had had him in their charge. It was downright irritating. And then there was the original reason that he had wanted to go inside the cavern and that was that he knew how happy it would make dear Sam to be able to tempt his master’s appetite. Sam worried so over Frodo and to be able to offer something so irresistible would have been such a pleasure for the kind young gardener, and Frodo was beginning to look rather peaked already.

This was the thought that sent Legolas into the cavern. Frodo needed to keep up his strength and if there was something that he could do to help with that endeavor, then he must do it no matter the cost. At least that was the story he told himself so that he didn’t have to admit that he was acting at least partially out of pique. Anyway, he could always just let Gimli believe he had found the mushrooms elsewhere.

That, unfortunately, turned out to be easier said than done. As soon as the dwarf came upon the Perrinath singing Legolas’ praises as they relished the venison and mushroom stew, his countenance darkened to resemble a thundercloud. He did not wait to begin an investigation of the situation.

“I need to speak to you privately, elfling. Come.”

Legolas again felt himself flush at the tone of voice, and he couldn’t help noticing that Sam and Frodo at least exchanged knowing glances, as if they suspected something had changed between the elf and dwarf. Legolas would have liked to decline the invitation, but since Gimli looked as if he might haul him off by his ears if he failed to comply, he decided that discretion was the better part of valor when it came to dealing with an angry dwarf. He followed Gimli a short distance away from the camp where their conversation could not be overheard. Before Gimli began to speak, Legolas attempted to defend himself and throw the dwarf off the trail.

“They were very pleased, Gimli, and you did say I might find the mushrooms in other areas of the woods.”

There was nothing false in that statement. Gimli had most definitely said as much.

“So I did,” Gimli agreed. “However the dust in your hair makes me think you may not have found them in any of those other places.”

“Caverns are not the only dusty places you know.”

Another true statement, but Gimli did not look satisfied with that answer either.

“I suppose the two of us could take a walk back to the cavern and have a look. If the mushrooms are still there, then I’ll be happy to apologize for doubting you. Shall we go?”

Of course there was no point in dragging out the inevitable at that point, and Legolas felt a little silly for not having thought of how easily his guilt could be proven. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

“There is no need. They came from the cavern. I am sorry.”

“I am sure you are, though I cannot say if ye are sorry for having defied me or if you are sorry that you got found out.”

“I…I believe it is the former.”

Legolas felt a little relieved when Gimli seemed almost amused at this statement.

“I’ll wager you do, and I appreciate the sentiment. However I do not think we can leave things as they are can we? I am afraid such a blatant act of disobedience must not be overlooked. You’ll have to answer for it, my lad.”

Even though the dwarf looked surprisingly sympathetic, Legolas could not help thinking that he recognized the look in his eye, having seen the same in his own Adar’s eyes on far too many occasions. His stomach turned over in an uncomfortable manner that signified that something very unpleasant but also excruciatingly familiar was about to take place and he was sure he could not bear the humiliation of it. In fact he was already trying to think of how to avoid such an outcome, for the shame of it could not be borne Still it was better to find out straight away what the dwarf had in mind. He felt the heat creep up his neck all the way to his ear tips and he had to clear his throat twice before he could get the words out that kept sticking in his throat. Finally he closed his eyes and spoke.

“Wh…what are you planning to do?”

He winced as he said it, and opened one eye , but was surprised when a look of confusion crossed the dwarf’s face.

”To tell the pure truth, I do not rightly know. You swore to heed me as if I were your father, but I know nothing about how elves deal with their children.”

Gimli looked thoughtful for a moment and Legolas let out a breath he had been holding, thinking that the dwarf’s uncertainty could play in his favor. The dwarf searched his pockets and pulled out a pipe and, sitting down with his back against the bole of a large tree, he lit it and gestured for Legolas to join him, which the elf promptly did. The knot in Legolas’ stomach loosened a little, for with Gimli’s extraordinarily large hands busy with the pipe he couldn’t actually…well use them for anything else. Gimli continued contemplating the problem out loud without seeming the least bit aware of how mortifying the whole situation was. He took a puff on his pipe and looked his charge directly in the face.

“I will tell you frankly, my lad, that if ye were my natural son, I’d blister your rear end for you, here and now for such an obvious act of defiance. Dwarven father’s put up with very little nonsense from their offspring, but I am not so callous as to force my own traditions on you if it is not a practice of your people. So tell me how would you expect your father to deal with you if you were to disobey a direct order hmm?”

If it were possible for the young elf’s face to flame further it would have, for he knew very well how such a thing would be handled at home, but he didn’t believe he could admit that in front of the dwarf for anything. To do so would be all but agreeing that Gimli could treat him in the same manner and that…well it was just unthinkable! So instead of telling the truth he looked down at his hands and pretended to be shocked a the idea for all he was worth.

“Certainly not like that!” he lied, not quite being able to look the dwarf in the face.

“Then tell me how. Surely you would not be able to get by with such things?”

“Well no, not exactly,”

 

As much as he didn’t want to admit to how his father dealt with insubordination, he didn’t like presenting him as a pushover either, especially after Gimli’s description of dwarven fathers.. it was such a ridiculous situation to be in.

“I said I was sorry Gimli, and I swear it won’t happen again. Could we not just…”

“Forget it?” Gimli supplied, “I don’t think so, laddie. Now no more stalling else I will just have to choose my own method.”

  
“NO!”

Legolas moderated his tone when the dwarf raised an eyebrow.

 

“I mean I will tell you. He would probably…assign extra chores or lessons maybe or confine me to my room.”

 

Again all truthful answers, but not the full truth.

 

“I see,” Gimli nodded. “fitting and effective I suppose, but not terribly practical here.”

 

Gimli’s dark intense eyes studied his charge so searchingly and for such a long moment that Legolas was sure he would crack under the pressure and then the real truth would come gushing from his lips without his permission. It was completely unnerving! But he clamped his teeth tightly together and eventually the dwarf made his decision.

 

“All right then, laddie, here is what we will do. I believed I could trust you to heed my orders, but clearly I was mistaken. Since that is the case, the only recourse I can see that will not violate the traditions of your folks and will still work in a practical manner here is that I will just have to watch you until I feel I can trust you again. You are to stay within my arms reach until I say otherwise. To move beyond my reach without permission means you’ll be risking me rethinking going with my original plan of recourse. Do you understand?”

 

A great wave of relief swept over Legolas and he was quite happy to agree to almost anything.

 

“I do understand and I will not give you any trouble.”

At first Legolas could not believe his good fortune at having gotten off so lightly, though that thought was slightly dampened when Gimli insisted right off that they return to the original cavern for a very thorough lesson on mine and cave safety. The scolding that went with the lesson did not make for pleasant hearing either, for evidently his dwarven guardian had lost more than a few friends to cave ins, including his own brother in law, so he was particularly sensitive about the subject. Still Legolas endured it well and considered it a blessing that he wasn’t hearing the same lecture while lying over his guardian’s knee, which certainly would have been the case with most of his former minders. Things could certainly be worse!

It wasn’t until that evening when the two of them returned to camp that he began to realize that the penalty that Gimli had meted out was not such an easy one after all. Having to follow the dwarf around like a trained puppy was humiliating and tedious, but it also drew far more attention to the nature of their new relationship than he was comfortable with. Gimli did not go out of his way to make things especially difficult, but he also didn’t hesitate to grasp Legolas by the tunic or by the arm and pull him back into place if he accidentally strayed a little too far. By the end of the evening every single member of the fellowship was offering him odd looks, except Aragorn who looked smugly amused, despicable man that he was!

If the evening was difficult, the night was torture, for Gimli had meant it quite literally when he said an arm’s length was the extent of his charge’s freedom until further notice. Now Gimli had huge arms, with bulging biceps that when flexed were nearly as big around as Legolas’ waist, but in spite of how bulky they were, they were also not very long. This meant that Legolas was required to try to sleep nearly touching the dwarf’s side so that his resonant snores were directed right into the elf’s sensitive left ear. When he had attempted to move away just a little-after all he could hardly be held accountable for what happened while he was sleeping-Gimli reached out and grasped him by the arm effectively pinning him in place. As far as he could tell Gimli hadn’t even woken up; at least his snoring certainly never paused or abated. It was if the dwarf had some sort of magical sense when it came to someone in his care, something that seemed like a very bad omen to Legolas.

The next day things went from bad to worse. The morning had gone well enough, though Legolas felt odd sitting next to Gimli at break of fast rather than across from him even though they were alone at a small table in the dining hall. Still afterwards Gimli had agreed to exploring the woods as per their usual custom. The dwarf had even taken his arm as they walked through the City of Trees on their way to the forest so that their standing so close together looked less odd besides serving to make it easier to stay where he was meant to be. Legolas had only to be reminded once that he must not swing up into the trees as he was accustomed to doing, but at least he was walking along sedately among the beautiful woods.

The afternoon had been another story altogether. Gimli decided that he desperately needed to care for his weapons, a job that had to be done with painstaking precision for the dwarf was rightly proud of the axes that had been passed along to him through fallen ancestors. Gimli carried with him a walking axe, two war axes and a small decorative axe given to him by his father, not to mention a mithril handled knife he carried in his boot. Each blade had to be perfectly honed until it could split an individual hair with ease and each handle had to be polished until it gleamed like the sun. During the entire lengthy process Legolas was stuck sitting on the ground at Gimli’s feet and his offer to help with the task in order to speed the process and to make things less tedious for himself was immediately refused.

“No one touches my weapons but me,” Gimli growled. “You’d best know that right off.”

That answer left the elf with little to do but to sigh and settle in for a long wait. He waited very patiently, perfectly still and quiet, or at least he felt that was the case. Gimli evidently didn’t agree at all for after a while the dwarf admonished him to settle down.

“For Mahal’s sake, elfling, do sit still. You give me the fidgets with all your sighing and squirming! You’re acting like a child in need of the facilities.”

Legolas bristled at that, but then thought about it again. Perhaps that wasn’t such a bad thought after all. Surely Gimli wouldn’t follow him to…

He was correct in his assumption

“Very well, laddie,” Gimli conceded, “ but you must come straight back.”

  
That two minutes of freedom was pure bliss, but he dared not to take more time than that lest Gimli interpreted it as taking advantage. Still he was not too proud to risk trying a second time when he could no longer bear the boredom, but the third time in a couple of hours must have been too much.

“Is anything amiss Elfling? I’m certain Aragorn can give you something to help you out if that is the case.”

That statement effectively ended Legolas’ last source of freedom and by the time the weapons were suitably sharpened and put away, it was time to listen to the dwarf snore again. But that was the end of the second day, so surely the next day would be easier, he thought. It certainly couldn’t get much worse anyway, and at first it had seemed to be so.

Just after first meal, Aragorn announced that he wished to speak to Gimli alone and that Legolas would not be able to follow. At first Legolas was a little put out, for what could Aragorn have to discuss with Gimli that he wasn’t allowed to hear as well? But then on second thought did it really matter? The important thing was, he couldn’t be tethered to Gimli’s side evidently for this private meeting, so that meant he would be finally free! He could hardly wait to get back to the camp so that Gimli could attend his secret meeting!

Only that didn’t go as planned either. Before following Aragorn into the tent that had been set up for those members of the fellowship that did not care for sleeping in trees, Gimli pointed to a nearby stone wall that enclosed one of the many gardens, indicating that the elfling should sit there and wait for him. It was too far away for Legolas to hear what was being said inside the tent, but close enough that there was a chance that the dwarf could peak outside and see if he was complying with instructions or not.

“Ye may leave to use the facilities or if you are immediate danger. Otherwise you are to stay put until I come to collect ye.” Gimli told him.

There was nothing to do but agree, for to argue meant that Gimli might decide on an alternate penalty and that was too mortifying to consider!

And yet as he sat there with one heel beating a tattoo against the wall, he began to wonder if he might have been better off admitting the truth in the first place. Had he done so, retribution would have probably been embarrassing and likely fairly painful considering the size of Gimli’s hands, but at least it would have been in the past. By now there would probably not even be any residual sting left, even if the dwarf had been quite harsh. And knowing what he now knew, he doubted that would have been the case either. Gimli was a reasonable individual and his disobedience had been a first offense…but how could he go back now? To tell the truth now, would be admitting to having lied before and what might have been a mild punishment to begin with could change to something more severe. In his experience with anyone who had had him in their care, stretching the truth was never treated lightly. Again he had the feeling of being in a completely ridiculous situation and he knew it was of his own making. As the minutes ticked by he continued to flounder on what to do. Tell the truth and face the music, but then hopefully be set free afterwards, or continue to put in time at the dwarf’s side and hope it didn’t last much longer, for the dwarf had not given him an end time other than “when I feel I can trust you.”

  
He was still considering when a voice interrupted his musing.

“Legolas, what are you doing sitting here all alone?” Pippin asked. “Merry and me are off for a walk. Come with us?”

“No thank you.”

Pippin tipped his head and studied the elf, causing him to flush up at the scrutiny.

“But what are you doing?”

“I’m waiting.”

“Waiting? For what?”

“I’m waiting for Gimli.”

“Why?”

“Why? Well…because he wishes it.”

Legolas hoped with all his heart that this answer would satisfy the curious young hobbit, but Pippin was not to be distracted.

“But why does he wish it?”

“Pippin!” Merry finally intervened, tugging at his cousin’s arm. “Stop pestering Legolas and come along.” But as they were walking away he whispered in an aside, obviously thinking he could not be overheard. “You’ve been in trouble often enough to recognize the signs, so stop asking so many daft questions!”

“You mean…”

“Shut up Pip!”

If this short, embarrassing conversation wasn’t enough to make up the elf’s mind then Gimli’s plans for how they should spend their afternoon once his talk with Aragorn was finished tipped him over the edge.

Legolas had been waiting nearly three hours when Gimli came to fetch him, greeting him in his great booming voice.

“Come along, laddie. I’ve got armor that needs polishing before we set out.”

He assisted the elfling down from the wall and made a great show of pulling him close to his side.

“Hurry now, we’ve only a few hours before sunset!”

This time it was Legolas who took Gimli’s arm to stop him in his progress.

“Gimli…I…I think we need to talk.”

“Do we now? Well in that case, perhaps we’d better find a quiet spot to do so.”

“Aye, that would most definitely be for the best!”

Gimli lead his charge a good ways into the woods, very near the original cavern that had caused so much bother before. He again sat down with his back against the bole of the same tree as before. Legolas was obliged to sit next to him as he was still required to stay within arm’s reach of the dwarf. Again the dwarf fumbled for his pipe and took a satisfying puff or two before speaking.

“What did you have to say, laddie? Or shall I hazard a guess?”

Gimli looked at his new charge so knowingly, that Legolas felt suddenly very transparent.

“You mean you…”

“Knew you were handing me a load of bunk when you claimed that elves do not use physical chastisement when disciplining their younlings?”

Legolas could only nod, for speaking would mean he would surely choke.

“Of course I knew. Your face gave it away right off. I just figured since you were so insistent, that we would try things your way and see what you thought of the alternative and I have to say I think it has worked out wonderfully as a deterrent, for I cannot imagine anyone wanting to go through such a thing as that again! I know I wouldn’t care for it. I’ve never believed any parent or teacher who claimed that the punishment hurt them more than it hurt the person being punished, but in this case I can assure you it is completely true. Having you constantly under foot is driving me batty! But since that is the course ye preferred then I suppose we can both endure it. After all it is only four days more…”

“Four days!”

“Maybe three since it is a first offense. The usual would be a full week you know, but I am feeling generous.”

“But…but THREE more days? And today you plan to polish armour for the rest of the day?”

“I have a lot of armour,” Gimli observed. “I’d say it will take most of tomorrow as well.”

“But, Gimli!” The elf spluttered. “Two days watching you polish armour? Couldn’t we just …just…er…go with your original suggestion?”

  
For what seemed like the thousandth time in a few days, Legolas felt his face heat but he was determined to carry on. Gimli managed to keep a straight face, though Legolas noticed that his dark eyes were twinkling. Something about that made him wonder if Aragorn had truly wished to speak to Gimli alone or if the two of them had been in cahoots, knowing that with Gimli out of the way, Pippin’s curiosity would get the best of him. Perhaps it was an unworthy thought, but the man could be sneaky as well as despicable.

The dwarf frowned a bit and tugged at his beard as if considering Legolas’ suggestion, and finally he nodded.

“If you’d prefer a proper spanking over finishing out the rest of your sentence, I’d be happy to oblige you. Are ye sure that is what ye want?”

The elf couldn’t help squirming a bit at the bold use of that hated word, but he nodded nevertheless.

“Yes please.”

This time Legolas noticed that Gimli’s mustache twitched as if he were holding back a smile, but his only comment was, “Never let it be said that a dwarf cannot be reasonable.”

“Thank you, Gimli,” Legolas said, and then rolled his eyes at himself. He never thought he’d be thanking someone for that, especially not a dwarf, but still it was better than the alternative, and Gimli answered most jovially.

“You are quite welcome, my lad. Now come let us get on with it. There is no time like the present you know.”

With no further warning Legolas found himself over the dwarf’s lap and pillowing his head on his folded arms to prevent the grass from getting in his face. He barely had time to gasp in surprise before he felt the dwarf hook fingers in the waistband of his leggings.

“Gimli wait!”

Gimli paused briefly.

“Surely you do not plan to tell me that you elves are unfamiliar with having your bottom bared for just chastisement are you laddie? Because after your earlier deception I am willing to investigate the matter and there are elves in plenty here to ask if you like. No? In that case, lift up a bit and let us get started.”

Miserably Legolas lifted his hips slightly to assist the dwarf with the chore of lowering his leggings, and then barely had time to feel the cool breeze on his exposed flesh before a hard hand landed on his left cheek. After that, everything was woefully familiar and he discovered very quickly that a walloping from a dwarf was little different than the same from his own parent. As usual any lingering embarrassment fled in direct proportion to the growing fire blossoming in his very vulnerable backside. It wasn’t long until he was reduced to yelping and kicking and guaranteeing better behavior in the future.

But eventually Gimli must have decided he’d paid the proper price for his disobedience and deception, and he was surprised to find himself weeping into the dwarf’s shoulder as Gimli whispered soft reassurances to the top of his head.

“All over now, laddie. All will be well.”

For a few moments more he let himself be held against the dwarf’s broad shoulder that smelled faintly of leather and pipeweed and found the scent oddly comforting. But as his senses returned he became aware of his ruffled state and hurried to reorder his clothing and smooth down his hair, as Gimli offered him a pocket handkerchief to wipe his eyes. He did so, twice and wiped his nose as well before returning it to Gimli’s waiting hand. Only then did he realize how childish he must look.

“I’ll wash it and return it to you later,” he offered, feeling silly for having handed it back, but Gimli didn’t seem to mind.

“Never mind that, laddie. It is nothing to worry over. Now shall we stay here or return to the camp?”

Legolas was not sure.

“Do you think anyone will be able to…to tell?”

Gimli looked him over critically.

“Let’s wait,” he suggested. “but you are free to go wherever you like, now. All penalties have been paid. You are forgiven and we will not speak of this again.”

Legolas gave a little hiccoughing laugh, but then got to his feet and walked around a little enjoying the freedom of choosing where he could go. It wasn’t too long though, before he chose to settle next to his guardian, and then leaned his head back into the dwarf’s shoulder. This time he found he didn’t mind at all being near the dwarf. In fact he found Gimli’s solid presence quite comforting. It was having the choice that made the difference.

  
Gimli must have found the situation amusing, for his great laugh rang out in the golden woods.

“You’ve been set free, laddie. Why would ye choose to sit here or anywhere for that matter? I thought you’d be in the treetops by now.”

Legolas smiled as well, though it was still a rather watery smile. He felt more at peace than he had in days and he relished the feeling of having been forgiven.

“I guess you could say that after what we’ve been through over the last few days I feel we are on our way to becoming very close friends.”

It was a poor pun, but Gimli was accommodating and sympathetic enough to laugh anyway. Or perhaps he really did find it amusing. Whatever the case, the words were true enough, for in time, this close friendship became famous throughout Middle Earth and beyond.

  
End.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
